meeting tha kids
by kidishcaresh
Summary: what would you do if you suddenly found yourself standing eye to eye with your future son or daughter?Read and find out. I've worked on the first two chapters to get all the errors out!
1. the arrival

**Hey people, I've had this one in a note book of mine, but my mom decided to clean up my room. Resulting in me not being able to find anything. So after three years here are the gundam pilots' kids, to safe the future from a machine that's on the rampage. Read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the guys and co, but I do own the kids Xinthy, Luka, Yukiri(Yuki), Jeremy(Jer), Nataku, Mathew(Matt), their mothers (except Hilde and Noin) Sharona, Gabriella, Yukina and Ly-an.**

**Summary: What would you do when you suddenly stand eye to eye with your future child?**

**Okay to make it easy I'll put in a list which shows who're, who's kid and ft. wife. So you won't be confused about it. Details will come later on in the fic. I also put in the age of the kids.**

**Pilot, child, wife**

**Heero, Yukiri(19), Yukina Konomi **

**Duo, Mathew(19), Hilde Scheibker**

**Trowa ,** **Luka(18), Gabriella Hana**

**Quatre, Xinthy (17), Sharona Shaman**

**Wufei, Nataku(18), Ly-an Hiu**

**Milliardo, Jeremy(20), Lucretzia Noin**

**Okay, on with the fic.**

**Warning: May contain death scenes(in later chapters) and bad language! Don't like? Don't read!**

**Chapter one**

"Okay either this place ain't gonna change in tha next 19 years or so, or J. made a mistake." Matt said.

"Matt shut up! Yuki where are we and more important when are we?" Xinthy said.

"Don't know…yet. You are aware of the fact that we are surrounded, aren't you?" Yuki stated calmly.

"You have to be kidding me!" Nataku said.

"Xin, any ideas yet?" Luka asked.

"Just wait." Xinthy said.

"I agree, in half a minute we'll know more." Jeremy said.

Then the moon appeared from behind the clouds and shed light on the situation.

Holy Shit!" Matt exclaimed upon seeing the man in front of him.

"Hmm, this seems to become quite interesting." Luka said softly, looking at the guy staring at him.

"This is not exactly what I expected." Yuki said, looking strangely fascinated at man that glared at her.

"I… I can't believe this." Nataku said softly, she was shaking all over and her face turned paled.

"Dad?" she whispered, covering her mouth with both hands in disbelieve.

"This is not good! We are so dead!" Matt said.

"MATT, SHUT UP!" the other five teens yelled.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Quatre asked. Looking at the girl in front of him that safe for her long hair could have been his double.

"Great, now what?" Matt asked.

"We tell them the truth, J did say they had a habit of finding out what they want to know, even if you don't want them to so why not? Plus we need all the help we can get." Xinthy said. Then she turned her attention to Quatre.

"It's a long story, do you know a place where we can talk without eavesdroppers?" she asked him.

"Sure follow us." Quatre said.

"Uh, I don't think this is such a good idea, buddy." Duo said.

"We can trust them, I don't know why, but there's something familiar about them." Quatre said.

Then the 11 people went on their way to Quatre's mansion. Once there Heero went to get his laptop and he and the girl named Yuki proceeded to type, while listening to what Xinthy said.

"Okay, what I'm about to tell will sound unbelievable, but it's the truth. We come from the future, 19 years to be exactly and we are your kids." Xinthy began.

"Our kids? Cool!" Duo said.

"Yes your kids, My name is Xinthy Raberba Winner, That's Luka Barton, Yukiri Yuy, Nataku Chang, Mathew Maxwell and Jeremy Peacecraft." Xinthy said, ignoring Duo and pointing to her friends as she named them.

"How do we know you're telling the truth." Heero questioned.

"1.You can ask us anything about yourselves, or 2. Have Sally Po run a DNA test." Xinthy said.

"DNA-Tests can be forged and everyone knows anything about us." Wufei said.

"Yuki.." Xinthy said.

"This enough proof for you? You can check, yours is still in the hidden pocket of your pants, where you always keep it." Yukiri said, pulling out a gun with the initials HY on it.

Heero checked immediately and compared both guns. They were identical. Wufei was about to say something, but Nataku stopped him.

"Don't worry, I can proof myself in you don't believe that, that's proof enough." Nataku said.

"Got a training room?" Nataku asked Quatre.

"Follow me." Quatre said.

In the training room Nataku proved her words were true, by using Wufei's own techniques against him. When they came back Milliardo, Lucretzia and their child were waiting for them. The boys immediately turned to Jeremy.

"Yes." he said with a sigh.

"Aw, look at that. You make a cute baby, Jer." Matt joked.

"I do don't I? Ow hey!" Jeremy said, when the boy next to Noin pulled his hair.

"Hey look, Jeremy is pulling Jeremy's hair." Luka said. After Noin persuaded little Jeremy to let go of Jeremy's hair and put the one-year-old to bed, they all sat down and Xinthy started to explain everything.

"So, if I got this right, Some mad scientist is gonna build a machine that's gonna destroy us all and doc. J will build a machine to send you to the past to stop this from happening?" Duo asked disbelievingly.

"Okay, now I know you're all crazy." he said.

"Like it or not it's the truth. One month from now, when assassins murders Relena, Milliardo, Lucretzia and Lady Une. This will start a war, about 8 months later. Sally Po survives the shooting, to tell you guys. She, Dorothy, Cathrine and the circus crew will die in this war. Warren will bring out this newest gundam, Dark Star, in three years. He will pilot it himself and go insane the suit takes over and it kills Trowa and Duo. Then it attacks Preventors HQ Where our mothers with exception of miss Noin and Luka's mom, who died earlier, are. They, along with all employees of HQ, die. Us kids are send to L1 with help of Heero and Quatre, while Wufei goes to fight the out of control gundam. He dies fighting to safe us and the world with honor. We are forced to watch this happen as we try to leave the area. Heero then goes and fights it while Quatre manages to get us into space. On L1 J says he has a plan and we agree to take part in it after hearing that Heero has now died too." Matt says, pain and anger clearly written on his face.

"What happens to Quatre?" Trowa asks.

"He is murdered by a traitor, in J's lab. J has already implanted the device that could take us to the past at this time and he sends us away." Xinthy said. She was shaking violently now. Luka put an arm around her.

"Come, I'll make you some tea. The others will explain the rest." Luka tells her. After they leave for the kitchen, Yuki takes over.

"The traitor was aiming for Xinthy, Quatre pushed her aside and took the hit instead." Yuki said softly.

"So now you're here and you're going to try and stop this from happening. But what will happen to you once you manage to stop this all from happening?" Noin asked.

"According to doc J, we'll simply cease to exist. Once history changes, the world we lived in will no longer exist and neither will we." Jeremy answered.

"Do you have a plan?" Milliardo asked.

"For now we must wait, till the conference where you, Noin, Une and Relena will be shot. We will have to let that go through and kill the assassins before they kill you. Jeremy knows where they will be, but we could use an extra hand eliminating them. Relena organizes it, so we have an advantage." Yuki said.

"Good until then you can stay here with us and we'll plan this all carefully." Quatre said.

"Thanks, now I think we should go to bed and let this all sink in, tomorrow we'll talk more." Nataku said.

"I'll make our guest rooms ready, but since Milliardo and Noin are staying as well, we only have three rooms." Quatre said.

"No problem, Jeremy and I'll share. Matt, you can share with Nataku and Luka will share with Xinthy. If anyone doesn't like it, tough luck." Yuki said looking around at the other who nodded. After that was settled they went to bed.

"Hey babe, it's gonna be fun tonight. Just you and me." Matt said.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll keep your dirty thoughts to yourself. If not, you can go and find yourself a nice street-stone to sleep on tonight." Nataku told him teasingly.

"Night everyone." she said to the rest, as she entered the bedroom.

"Night." Yuki and Jeremy said, as they entered the room they shared.

"Sleep well." Xinthy and Luka said, before closing the door.

"Who would believe this?" Quatre said.

"What the fact that they are our future kids, or that we're all supposed to die?" Wufei asked.

"Both and the fact that your and Duo's kid get along better than you and Duo." Quatre said.

"Which I find utterly disturbing. Since it means Maxwell and I might become related, if it's serious." Wufei said shuddering at the very thought of it. The others laughed at his reaction.

"Stop laughing, or must I remind you Heero that your future daughter shares a room with the son of your former enemy and that if it is serious you'll be related to Relena?" Wufei said smirking, while turning around to look at them. Heero thought about what Wufei just said. Looking suddenly very upset and possibly shuddering worse then Wufei had just seconds ago. Again the others laughed. After a few minutes of laughter they all went to bed and all became quiet in the huge mansion.

**Well here you go chapter one. Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review, or I won't continue. I want at least 3 reviews on this chapter before I upload another chapter. Now I must go and type out chapter two. Don't miss it, it's called: Meeting the moms. See you in the next chapter, if you review.**


	2. music and memories

**Hey everyone, no this story didn't die! I didn't stop thinking of it! My mom's been rearranging my attic and this resulted in the world famous 'she cleans up my room and my stuff's gone!' spring cleaning. I've finally, after digging through 234 boxes with books, comics, notebooks and other absolutely pointless stuff, found my notebook. Now all I need is time to write the story down in my computer and upload it.**

**I beg you all to please not kill me, but just yesterday I've heard that I will not be continuing my education and that I will get my degree, just not for what I had been studying for but one level lower. Which isn't so bad cause it just means I can't be a full teacher, but I can still work with kids. The way I was informed of this and the things I've been through at this school are outrageous and have caused me to land in yet another severe depression, so I ask of you that you show some understanding for me taking to long to update. I'll do what I can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the guys and co., but I do own the kids Xinthy, Luka, Yukiri(Yuki), Jeremy(Jer), Nataku, Mathew(Matt), their mothers (except Hilde and Noin) Sharona, Gabriella, Yukina and Ly-an.**

**Summary: What would you do when you suddenly stand eye to eye with your future child?**

**Oké to make it easy I'll put in a list which shows who're, who's kid and ft. wife. So you won't be confused about it. Details will come later on in the fic. I also put in the age of the kids.**

**Pilot child wife**

**Heero, Yukiri(19), Yukina Konomi **

**Duo, Mathew(19), Hilde Scheibker**

**Trowa ,** **Luka(18), Gabriella Hana**

**Quatre, Xinthy (17), Sharona Shaman**

**Wufei, Nataku(18), Ly-an Hiu**

**Milliardo, Jeremy(20), Lucretzia Noin**

**Okay, on with the fic. Warning: May contain Relena torture and bad language! Don't like? Don't read!**

**Chapter two**

It had been 3 months since the arrival of their future kids and the gundam pilots were slowly getting used to their kids. They had stopped the murder of Relena and were now trying to find the lab where the mad machine from hell; as Duo so colourfully put it; was hidden. The kids were in the music room where they spend a lot of time together mostly just talking and sometimes even playing.

"It's hard being around him now, while remembering his death so clearly." Xinthy said sadly.

"I know and all those other things that happened. Not just the bad but also the good. I mean I still remember that day they played in here together." Matt said.

"Yeah who would have thought my dad could sing like that huh? He taught me when I found out he could." Nataku said as she sat down behind the piano. Nataku started to play slowly and sung a song in soft Chinese as she relived one of the few happy memories they had and one of her saddest.

**Flashback.**

A 5-year-old Nataku sat in the garden. She was looking for her hairpin it had fallen into the pond. The little girl was trying to fish up her beloved hairpin and nearly fell in, but she kept trying. Then she heard someone sing and forgot her hairpin. Nataku walked to where she heard the singing and saw her father hanging the laundry out to dry while singing.

"What are you singing daddy?" Nataku asked.

"Just some song that I heard somewhere." Wufei answered.

"Will you teach me daddy? I wanna learn how to sing." Nataku said. And so Wufei started teaching his daughter how to sing. Nataku learned fast as always and within a week she could sing the song Wufei had sang.

14 years later Nataku stands on a hilltop at a nearby base and watches as her dad is being murdered by the monstrosity known as dark star. She starts to sing as loud as she can the song her father sang so often and loved so much. Her heart cries in pain, but she keeps singing the song that spoke of undying love and never giving up.

**End flashback.**

Guys were talking in the living room.

"So what do you guys think. I mean we know they were telling the truth, but…I don't know it all just seems so unreal." Duo said as he looked over Heero's shoulder to the ever present laptop that said boy was working on.

"I agree, it does seems somewhat impossible." Heero said, while he read the files that passed the screen at high speed.

"It feels strange to know that I will have a child with someone I met just last month and that it will be born in one year." Trowa said.

"What about having your son see his own birth?" duo asked.

"Try being saved from dieing at a highly boring party by your son whom you were holding when his future self did so." Milliardo said.

"It seems unreal, yet they've proven it is, so we shouldn't be questioning this. We should be trying to find the guy who will be responsible for our deaths and make sure it doesn't happen." Wufei said as he sat on the ground cross-legged with his eyes closed.

"Do you guys hear that music?" Quatre asked. They all listened quietly and walked to the music room, where they saw their kids.

Xinthy was playing the violin, Matt was playing the German flute, Yukiri was playing the guitar, Luka was playing the drums, Jeremy was playing the bas and Nataku played the piano while singing. They didn't notice the guys. They looked so happy just like that standing closely together. Duo smiled at the sight and walked to Yukiri who looked at him and handed him the guitar. The others smiled too, Heero took the bas from Jeremy, Trowa took the flute from Matt, Milliardo took Luka's place behind the drums, Xinthy handed Quatre the violin and Wufei sat down behind the piano with his daughter following her fingers has she played and stepping in at the right moment.

Nataku continued to sing the song she'd been singing as her father played. Then her father started singing along with her and she stopped to listen, as he sang soft and clear. The other guys joined in at the choruses. The kids looked at them and smiled as an old memory resurfaced.

**Flashback**

The guys were in the music room playing together. Luka, Yukiri, Matt, Jeremy, Nataku and Xinthy lay in their beds in Quatre's mansion and listened from the room which the 6 of them shared. Yukiri sat up and looked at her friends as they too sat up.

"That's you're dad Nataku." she said.

"Yeah, with uncle Duo and uncle Heero." Jeremy said.

"Uh huh and Uncle Trowa." Matt said.

"And Quatre." Luka said.

"Let's go see." Xinthy said. The six children got up and went to the music room.

The guys found out some time ago that not only Quatre and Trowa shared the love for music and that they played together just as well as they used to fight together. Ever since then they would come to the music room to play together at night or whenever one of them was heard playing there solo. This later became some sort of ritual for the 5 boys to relax and enjoy each other's company. It had been when Wufei played the piano once and sang along with it that they found that out and that Wufei was an excellent singer.

The 6 children snuck up to the door and listened and watched in silence.

"You know it'll sound even better from in here." Heero said looking at the door as they continued to play. The 6 kids entered the music room and sat down in the middle. After several hours the kids had fallen to sleep and their respective fathers collected them and brought them to bed, Heero taking Jeremy as well and putting him to bed.

**End flashback**

Once the song had ended the six young men looked at their children, who'd fallen asleep sitting together. Yukiri sitting against the wall with Jeremy's head on her lap as he laid next to her, Nataku in the arms of matt as he sat next to Yukiri with his head leaning on said girl's shoulder and Xinthy laid curled up in Luka's lap as said boy had his arms around her and his head leaning on hers. The six pilots smiled as Heero pulled out some blankets and put them over the sleeping children, before leaving the room with the rest of them.

The boys and Milliardo left for the living room when the doorbell rung. They looked at one another and shrugged. Quatre went to the door and looked at the monitor. A gasp was heard from him as he quickly opened the door and let someone stumble inside. Upon seeing who entered the mansion at this late hour the boys' and Milliardo's faces turned grave. They worked fast to patch up the wounds the man had sustained and set him down on a couch as Quatre went and made something for the man to drink.

Gratefully the man took the drink and drank it in one go.

"We have no time for pleasantries so I'll get straight to the point. Warren send some hit-men out to kill all those who were involved in the original gundam project. This we knew from your 'kids', but they said that us 5 doctors would survive safely hidden somewhere and this has now changed, I'm affright their coming here has altered what will happen. I managed to get away and with help from the others before they were killed escaped. Initially we tried to escape al together, but as it were the others didn't make it to the escape pod, I managed to send all my data on anything and everything in portent to Heero's laptop and destroy our hideout AKA HQ along with all info present at that place. As you see I didn't escape unharmed, but I did manage to make sure I wasn't followed." J. said as he was given another drink.

"Followed or not, I think we should leave ASAP just to make sure. Quatre go make the arrangements, Duo take Wufei and go wake the kids, Trowa you stay with J. and continue to fix him up. Milliardo collect our stuff only what we need most and load it into the van in the garage and I'll go and work on the rest." Heero said taking the role of leader and organizing the entire operation with Quatre. The children were woken up quickly and within half an hour they were on the road to one of Quatre's other mansions.

**Well this is chapter two sorry for the long wait and let me know what you think!**


	3. we're changing history unintentionally

**Here's a new chapter hope you like it. Yay, rejoice for I have updated in less then a year this time. I'm sorry for not updating so quickly on this one but I'm really struggling with it! See I made a few mistakes with the timeline thingy so now I had to go and change some things in what I had already on paper in my notebook. Also I was trying to get back into going to school but the other school I was going to start at after the summer break now says they don't want to let me try to finish my last year. Now I have to go and find another way to finish my last year practical exams and get my degree OR look for another education all together. I've got some things I like aside from becoming a teacher at a day-care centre but I never really thought about what I should become if I couldn't become a teacher. So I'm really busy with that. I've also spend a lot of time on www . neopets . com tending to my online pets and I'm trying to find a job as well with little success due to the lack of the correct degrees for many job-adverts and the fact that do not have a licence or any experience. (for both of which I need a job to gain them) ANYWAYS! PLEASE review; I need someone to tell me how I'm doing!**

**Warning! I'm a person with feelings so writing reviews like 'you're a bitch and your stories suck, you bitch. Go get a life you (the rest of this thoroughly removed review was considered to violent for my rating)' are NOT welcome and the writer of it will find out just how much of a bitch I can be. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own** **gundam wing or anything related to that** **and endless waltz. I do own my OC's! see previous chapters!**

**Summary:** **what would you do if you were suddenly face to face with you future child?**

**Okay because I spend more attention to the future kids I confused myself with the current existence of the pilots' kids in the current timeline. So I'll just type down who is born at this moment and who's mom is or is not met yet. the future kids will have their names shortened down with exception of Luka and Xinthy at the moment. SORRY PEOPLE!**

_**-Jeremy is 1,5 years old in the current timeline.**_

_**-Matthew is about 3 months old at the moment. (was born last chapter)**_

_**-Yukiri is expected about 5 months after Matt. (not yet born) Her mom Yukina Konomi is expecting her first child with Heero, but Heero hasn't yet introduced her to the group.**_

_**-Luka expected about a half a year after Yukiri. (also not born yet) Mother Gabriella Hana has been introduced to the group and knows Yukina Konomi from school.**_

_**-Nataku is to be born three months prior to Luka. (again not yet born) Mother Ly-an Hiu has yet to meet Wufei.**_

_**-Xinthy will be born a year and one day after Yukiri. (well you get the idea. NOT BORN YET) Mother Sharona Shaman and father Quatre Winner are dating. Though originally their marriage was arranged politically by their parents, they started dating before learning that and when they learned neither had a problem with said arrangement and they continued to date.**_

**Chapter 3**

The early morning sun woke up the occupants of the small cottage in the middle of nowhere. Six young teens moved silently around the house.

"Yuki did you find out why things aren't going the way we know they're going?" Xinthy asked as she, Nataku and Luka prepared diner while Matt and Jeremy set the table.

"Not really. However I might have a theory. J, dad and I discussed it yesterday." Yuki said as she typed furiously on her laptop.

"Care to share it with the rest of the class?" Matt joked.

"Very funny. My theory is that we're causing these changes. See by coming here we unknowingly changed the natural course of history." Yuki said not looking up.

"That would explain why we weren't able to find the secret lab where It was in our time and why the doctors were suddenly attacked by someone from the inside." Luka said thoughtfully.

"So now what?" Matt asked.

"Now…we let history walk this new path we gave it and hope it won't end with a bang…again." Xinthy said looking out the window.

"Well aren't you a bunch busy bees, huh?" Lucretzia asked as she leaned against the doorpost.

"Had you expected differently with our parents?" Nataku asked as she passed with food.

"Not really but one can hope, right?" Lucretzia said laughingly.

"Indeed one can. I've made…well eh… I guess my bottle. Here. Man that just sounds wrong in so many ways." Jeremy said looking at it funnily.

"I suppose it does. Thanks, I'll call everyone down for breakfast. My guess is they're discussing what you were discussing just now." Lucretzia laughed as she accepted the bottle and left for the stairs.

"This is not good. Things aren't going the way they should go; or at least the way we were told they should go." Duo said staring out the widow of the music room which seemed to more and more become a meeting space for both them and their future kids.

"I don't know Duo." Heero said keeping his head down. He and Yukiri had discussed J's theory on what had caused the changes and he didn't like what he heard because that meant they went from knowing at least the greater part of what was to happen to knowing next to nothing.

"I think all we can do is wait and see where this takes us and I think it's time to rebuild a few old friends." Milliardo said calmly as he looked around at the group of men gathered in the music room..

"I agree. We know that in the future we didn't have the gundams anymore. I'm sure we'll at least have some advantage on that demon if we rebuild them." Wufei agreed.

"Very well. Heero you and I can see to the supplies needed for this and I'm sure Duo can manage to get said supplies here without suspicion." J said looking around. The six men smirked and set to work on planning this out.

"Hey you. How about some breakfast huh?" Lucretzia said from where she leaned against the door post while feeding her son.

"Sounds good!" they all agreed. Lucretzia smiled as they went downstairs where several people already were sitting at the dining table. Duo, Trowa and Quatre had brought their girlfriends and in Duo's case wife to the new safe house with them out of precaution. Relena, Une and Sally had stayed since the assassination attempt on Relena. Now they all sat down as Nataku Jer and Matt served diner for them while Luka and Xinthy served drinks as Yukiri had taken Jeremy and put him in the playpen with Matthew. Then they all sat down for dinner.

"Tastes great! You're a superb cook child." J complemented Nataku who smiled.

"Again I had a good mentor…or I mean…well eh? I will have a good mentor." Nataku said in confusion before her face turned sad. Xinthy placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and smiled sadly.

"We'll make it alright. That's what we're here to do." Matt said from Nataku's other side. Yukiri got up suddenly and excused herself from the table. Heero did also and followed the girl into the garden.

"It must be hard for you. All of you." Heero said sitting down in the grass next to his future daughter.

"I-I hardly ever saw you, because of your job at HQ. I'd wait up at night just so I could kiss you goodnight and know you weren't going to leave me. Mom eventually gave up on making me sleep before you came home. If I had a nightmare you'd always be there and hold me. I'd tell you what I dreamt and you'd tell me that you'd always protect me and you did." Yukiri said smiling sadly. Heero looked at the girl and pulled her into his arms.

"Like this?" he asked softly as he held the girl gently.

"Yes." Yuki choked out and buried her head in his chest crying at her loss.

Inside three women watched the young man and he future daughter.

"He never fails to surprise me." Une said smiling lightly.

"He is human, no matter what he's been trained to do." Sally said looking longingly at father and child to be. Noin picked up the phone that had rang and talked shortly with the person on the other end before rushing out to Heero and ending the beautiful sight. Heero nodded as Yukiri cursed.

**the** **third chapter has finally been finished! Sorry for the late update!**


End file.
